


Destiel Party AU

by soopernatooralbean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, HSAU, High School AU, M/M, castiel - Freeform, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soopernatooralbean/pseuds/soopernatooralbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean passes out at a party and wakes up to see Cas taking care of him. What will happen next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Party AU

(Cas's pov) 

It was all my stupid dad's fault that I met him. Apparently I wasn't "social" enough, so now there I was, standing amidst half-naked teenagers, with a solo cup in my hand. I was under not-so-strict instructions not to drink, so I was casually sipping at water while desperately trying not to engage in conversation. It's not that I didn't want to talk to people in general, it's just that all the people here were so... different, and socializing with them would be like swimming with hungry sharks. Then there was Dean Winchester.

Dean was beautiful, with dirty blond hair and fairytale green eyes. But he was just another brainless football jock, obsessed with his cars and slutty women. I first realized I was gay when I saw him. I had kind of thought of it before, like when Ruby kissed me in second grade and I drank six cups of water to wash out my mouth. And then when I saw him on the first day I had the moment. Oh shit, I'm gay. 

He was here now, stumbling out of a room with Lisa Braeden. It's was obvious what had happened in the room, Dean's face was covered with smeared pink lipstick, and he was already high-fiving some other yodeling shirtless boys. I turned away. I should not be jealous of Lisa, why would I be? After all, Dean was straight and obviously had never even noticed me before. I wandered around the house stupidly until I came to an idiotic conclusion: I would make myself known to him tonight. Not by talking, I would blabber on like an idiot on the technology behind lightsabers or something embarrassing. I could only talk well to my one friend Charlie, but she wasn't here to help me so I was out of ideas.

Oh how I wish Charlie was here, she was great at socialization. She always did the talking for me. But now I was stuck making a fool of myself in front of the cutest boy in the world. At the exact moment I walked out, Dean dropped his beer and collapsed on the ground. 

That was when everyone started panicking. Girls in cropped shirts and guys with slicked-back hair surrounded him, worried. The party was illegal and so was the beer. They were seniors in high school, each one or two years underage. Eventually a group of people brought him down to the basement. 

That's it! I went down to the basement and brought a wet napkin from the kitchen with me. He was sprawled on the couch limbs going every which way and groans slipping out of his mouth repeatedly. I went over and bent down. As I got closer, his breath smelled more and more like booze. I put the napkin on his head and went to go get him some water for when he woke up. 

As luck would have it, he woke up just in time to see me walk back to the couch, green eyes watching me.

(Dean's pov)

Holy fuck he's hot. I know I shouldn't think like that, but shit he was. He had tousled black hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. I've never seen him before but damn, I'm glad that I'm seeing him now. Although, I am seeing two of him because I'm very drunk. I drink the water he brought me slowly, trying and failing to get rid of my pounding headache.

I could still hear the music upstairs, some crap pop song. I prefer classic rock. Speaking of which, my ACDC shirt is now ruined from barf. I pull it of and lay back down. Damn, it's really hot down here. Also I'm probably blushing like an idiot right now because that boy is staring at me. I never thought I could ever be more similar to just another teenage girl, stupidly wishing for a boy to look at her. Or him, in this case. 

I'd never really thought about it, but I guess I was bi. I was obviously not gay, making out with Lisa made that clear. But I'd much rather kiss this unnamed boy than Lisa, as hot as she was. When he came back over with a new napkin, I tried to speak. Stupid, but just mumbled, "wha's 'ame" I was very obviously drunk, and I chuckled at how dumb I sounded. 

He laughed too. Shit, he has a cute laugh. "My name is Castiel."

"'He fu' kinda n'me is tha'" 

"I was named after an angel. The angel of Thursday." He looked at me and kind of smiled, "I know, weird."

"Cas'iel 's a cute name." Did I seriously just say cute? What the hell is my problem? Why could I be so calm around hot girls but one hot guy makes me psycho?

He giggled and I smiled. "Cas 'an you hel' me up?" 

"Um, yeah, sure." He slipped his arm around me and pulled me up with no effort at all. He looked skinny, but I could tell that he had muscle, probably some nice abs too...

"Where do you want to go? Or did you just want me to pick you up for no reason?" I was pulled out of my thoughts. And quickly hipped my head around until it was inches from his face. "I wan' to pee. 'll walk on my own." I pulled myself from his grip reluctantly and stumbled over and went into the bathroom. 

(Cas's pov)

After he went into the bathroom, I sighed. Acting straight around him was so difficult and I didn't know if I could pull it off for much longer. When he took his shirt off I hoped he didn't notice my staring at his abs and the freckles dotting along his shoulders. And when he was facing me, I could see his amazing spatter of freckles across his face. I know why all the girls are crazy over him. If only he actually saw me as something more that that random guy who helped him and is "kind of cool I guess". I wanted him to see me as a crush, but he was so straight and I was so pained. 

How does Charlie deal with it? She had crushes on straight girls all the time, yet she was fine. Maybe they weren't as astoundingly beautiful as Dean. They probably weren't. I'd never met someone even close in my life. But now he'd come out of the bathroom and was laying on the couch and I was overwhelmed. 

"Do you want me to turn the A/C on?" He looked hot, in both senses of the word, and I was starting to blush. He nodded slightly and I went to make it cooler. 

"You a virgin?" 

I turned slowly, a horrific blush creeping up on my face. "Um... Yes..."

"Cool. 'Ou know Lisa righ'?" 

"Yeah, I know her, not well, but I know her." Shit. Was he just going to brag about making out with her or something? He was so disappointingly straight. 

"You know what happened earlier?" He was sounding almost apologetic, but that must have been my imagination. "Lisa's hot, but she's kind of stupid. I didn't really like her." He turned to me, looking me right in the eye with a serious look. "You can't tell anyone about any of this, ok?"

"A-any of what?" I wanted to slap myself. Why did I sound like a fourth grader forced to give a presentation?

"Any of what I'm about to tell you. I'm kind of buzzed, but I'm sober enough to know I can trust you." 

"Of course you can trust me." What have I gotten myself into here? 

"Ok, just promise you won't judge me."

"Fine. I promise." It was getting more and more tense. What was he going to tell me? And why did he care so much? He obviously hadn't told any of his friends, otherwise I wouldn't be in this situation.

"I think... I think I'm bi." He looked as though he was holding his breath, waiting for me to call him some derogatory name for gay people.

I audibly sighed, wondering what to say to make him feel better.

"That's fine. I'm gay, so..." Jesus Christ. I couldn't believe this was happening.

He kind of laughed, relieved. "Really?" There was a moment where we just sat there, and so many thoughts rushed through my head. What the fuck was happening?

And that when he stood up and kissed me.

(Dean's pov)

It was a short kiss, no tongue and no emotion. 

But then he grabbed my face and pulled me closer, our faces colliding. He was a good kisser, and as he pulled me closer I felt some sort of unidentifiable feeling that I'd never had with Lisa. When he pulled away, I was still staring at his face.

(Cas's pov)

After some weird staring, I finally mustered up words.

"You- you should probably get back to the party. People tend to worry when other people pass out and don't come back for a while."

"Ok, well then. Here. Take my number." He handed me a slip of paper and walked back up the stairs.

"Bye!" I shouted after him, still confused by what had happened.


End file.
